Hidden sister
by Hannah-Scriv
Summary: Just a random story idea I had while at work. Story is still an Olitz paring but it look at what would happen if Quinn was Fitz sister hidden away by his mother to save her from Grant family life or lack off.
**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show Scandal.**

 **Here is a random story idea I had not sure it will be continued but please do let me know what you think.**

 **Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors**

Quinn stood in OPA's large conference room, Liv sat opposite her looking dejected "Quinn, I need you to do something for me?" Quinn nodded and Liv smiled "I need you to work with Abbie in the white house," Quinn's head cocked to the side "you will be working as there in house fixer but you will also be there to get close to the senate to make this impeachment case disappear." Quinn nodded "Thank you Quinn." The door opened behind her and she scowled "Have you told her?" She knew the voice from the man news reports she had seen him give and the scent from Liv's apparent "She knows she will be working as your fixer Fitz but the other thing that's all yours." Liv stood up walked round the table to leave nodding her head at Quinn.

The president took the seat next to her and she turned to look at him he couldn't or wouldn't meet her eye "Sir this would probably be easier if you spoke?" He smiled and nodded looking up at her "Ok so Liv told you that you be working with me," Quinn nodded "but she didn't tell you that with this case going to court you will all be called in and questioned, you more than Liv's other employees." Quinn frowned "If I may ask sir why me more than the others?" He smiled a sad smile "I wish I could have found this out under better circumstance but still. You will be question more as it is likely if Cyrus can find out your my sister after following the path through your past." Quinn pushed back from the table "Quinn, Cyrus has files on you all they have been removed from his possession and our now in Liv's and mine. We were looking through the information and found that Cyrus had found your birth certificate was false, he also checked into your parent's accounts they were paid monthly from an account set up in trust to you from your biological mother. Did your parents never tell you that you were adopted?" she stood and shook her head "Well there where meant to I have had all of my mother's files brought out of storage and within a contract I disregarded I saw it mentioned that the payments of the same amount your parents would be made to an account I now know to be your parents for 21 years when at that point they were to reveal the parentage to the asset." He took her hand "In this case the asset is you Quinn. My mother gave you to their care to keep you away from my farther so he didn't hurt you the way he was me and her." Quinn swallowed "Quinn, Liv didn't believe it either so we took a DNA sample and had it tested it confirmed that you're my sister." He placed his hand on her face "this is why you are coming to work with me not only to fix any scandals that come our way but also because you are one." Quinn nodded "It would be easier to handle if they thought I already knew and was just very private." He nodded and frowned "Your taking this better than I thought." His hand was still on her cheek "Sir I have not even begun to handle this personally I am purely dealing as a third party fixer with no personal stake in the matter." His hand dropped from her face "Quinn you don't need to call me sir you are my little sister you can call me anything you like, for example my friends call me Fitz." She nodded

"Perkins!" she rolled her eyes and saw David Rosen followed by Jake. "Oh sir sorry umm we will wait in your office Miss Perkins." The president stood "We will talk more when you reach the white house with Liv in a few hours." She nodded again and looked to Rosen while he watched the president walk away "Rosen what's all this about?" David turned back to her "oh umm Jake and myself have found an order about B6 13." She shook her head "Eli knew about my parentage I take it?" Jake nodded "Yep he is going to leak it if we don't release him from prison." She sneered "Won't matter soon my brother wants to go public as it is likely Cyrus will do so within impeachment case." Jake's eye brows rose, Rosen was slower to catch on "Why would Cyrus use your parentage in the impeachment case?" as soon as the sentence was out of his mouth his head whipped between the two of them "What are you two not telling me?" Quinn sighed "Well I just found that apparently I was adopted, hidden from my farther by my mother." David still looked confused "My brother just told me." Every word was pointed leading Rosen to see who her brother apparently was but he still looked confused. "Rosen Jesus Christ, do you want her to spell it out for you the president is her big brother. He and Liv had me get your DNA tested." She nodded "you are a Grant." Rosen went very pale "According to my DNA yes."

After Jake walked Rosen out Quinn went to see Liv in her office "When do we leave?" Liv looked up "whenever you are ready, I take it you aren't looking at this on a personal level yet?" Quinn shook her head "I don't blame you but I suggest you start to, he is your brother and Fitz is a family man he will want to keep you close and he will want to have a sibling relationship with you this won't end after the impeachment the world will know you as a Grant Quinn." She nodded "One piece of advised from one fixer to another change your name last name to Grant if questioned you say you use Perkins to distance yourself from your family professionally as to build your career without the long arms of the Grant name." Quinn nodded "I will ask Huck to do it so it's untraceable. Is there any point in removing my fake birth certificate do you think?" Liv nodded "The only people who know is us and Cyrus and can't use it if he has no proof." Quinn sighed "your dad knows he wants out of prison or he exposes my identity." Liv looked pensive for a moment "Still remove it my farther will find another way of getting out. " Quinn nodded her phone pinged and she looked at the message it was from Huck saying it was already done. She chuckled showing the message to Liv who smiled "Let's go the sooner this is done the quicker we can get this mess cleaned up." Liv rose and gathered her things and they made their way to Quinn's office where Quinn did the same including taking the items from her desk "This is still your office Quinn once this is done you will still be his sister but you are still a member of OPA."

Soon after they were in the car on route to meet Abbie at the White house, "Quinn a word of warning, you will have Mellie all over you, she and Cyrus will want to control you they will want to use you against Fitz." Quinn stayed quite she was thinking through what needed to be done as well as what the aftermath would mean for her, Huck had changed her name and scrubbed the fake birth certificate so legally she was now Quinn Grant "Quinn we're here." She turned to Liv who smiled a small smile she smile back and got out of the car. They were shown to Abby's office from there Liv left and Abby took Quinn to the president "Sir, you asked me to bring Miss Perkins to you as soon as she arrived." The president looked up and smiled "Quinn please, come in." Quinn was then left alone with Fitz.

"So Quinn how to you want to handle this?" Quinn laced her finger in her lap "Liv and I have already begun the background work my false information has been wiped." He smiled "Ok but won't people be suspicious why I sister I have never mentioned who also has a different name?" Quinn nodded "Liv thought of that is well and she advised me that in her professional opinion it would be better if my name was changed and I used the story that I use Perkins professionally to distance myself." Quinn watched his smile grow "So my sister is officially a Grant." Quinn nodded and tried to smile back but it was nowhere near as big or happy as his. Fitz took her hands in his "I wish I had known about you sooner, I missed out on a lot of your life but I do want to be your big brother if you'll let me?" This time the smile was easier "I would like that, I always wondered what having siblings was like." He laughed "Me to, my daughter wants to meet you if don't mind I was thinking that you could join the children and I for lunch?" Quinn smiled and nodded "I have met her once already but I guess it will be a bit different now." Fitz looked confused "I was working with Liv on her video issue." Realisation dawned on him "Guess you have already been introduced to the drama of this family." Quinn squeezed his hand "Yes but find me a family that doesn't have drama, the only difference between them and this family is that their drama isn't played out to all of America." He smiled again as Abby entered the office once more "Miss. Perkins pass is here sir." Abby held it out to Fitz who shook his head "Miss Grant." Abbie pulled a face "Pardon sir?" Fitz turned to face Abby "Her name, it's not Perkins it Grant." Abby blinked "Miss Grant?" Fitz nodded "Yes Miss Quinn Grant." Abby sighed and turned to leave "I will go and get it changed." Fitz nodded "Good but leave that one here." Abby place it on the table and left Fitz picked it up "I will have it destroyed. What do you want to do about your adoptive parents?" Quinn sat up straight "My mom is dead and my dad disowned me when I was framed for murder, I haven't spoken to him since." Fitz took her hands again "We will bring you adoptive farther in, I am sorry that your family life wasn't all mom thought it would be but you have your family now there is my kids and me. Also you will probably have to deal with the extended Grant family as soon as they find out who you are." She chuckled "I guesses so but I am sure my big brother won't mind helping me through it?" Fitz smiled so wide Quinn thought his face would split in half "I am sure your big brother would love to help his little sister."

They sat talking for a while before Mellie came storming into the office "Fitz …." Mellie stopped when she saw Quinn "Who are you?" Quinn stood "I am just leaving," she turned back to face Fitz again "I will work through some details with Abby and I will meet with you at some point to go over the details."


End file.
